


the sky falls

by adlerobsessed



Series: For UmbralJxrk - nasty bois [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, bit of fluff for our favourite psychopaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerobsessed/pseuds/adlerobsessed
Summary: The hurricane had been going on for quite some time, so really, Serpine saw no reason for it having to utterly destroy the place at that very instant.-another one of my old fics lifted from my old tumblr account.
Relationships: Nefarian Serpine/Baron Vengeous
Series: For UmbralJxrk - nasty bois [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714891
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	the sky falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbralJxrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/gifts).



It was typical, Serpine supposed. Just as he was about to prove himself to Mevolent and end that wretched blue-eyed traitor once and for all, the castle had to give in.  
The hurricane had been going on for quite some time, so really, Serpine saw no reason for it having to utterly destroy the place at that very instant. And yet, here he was, weighed down by the rubble as much as he was by his pride, with the heathen having escaped.   
If he got out of this alive, he’d have half the mind to send the man’s own sister to kill him.   
But, for now, he focused on his attempts, mostly unsuccessful, to squirm out of the collapsed ruins of the castle. He couldn’t lift the stones, by the gods, he’d snap his own arms before lifting even one.   
And so, for the next few minutes, with the open sky weeping miserably above, soaking him in its cold tears and deafening him with its roars of wind and thunder, he struggled and struggled to no avail.   
Suddenly, as he tried to wiggle out one hand lose from a mound of stones, he jolted one, the rock groaning before being pulled by its own weight, sending it hurtling towards him. His vision went black.

Baron Vengeous did not easily scare. Today was no exception. Facing an army of Sanctuary fighters didn’t scare him, nearly confronting Bliss didn’t scare him, hell, even the hurricane ripping apart the very ground he was standing on didn’t spark one bit of fear inside.  
But, when he spotted the small, pale figure, almost hidden in rubble, black shock of hair blending into his surroundings, Vengeous felt his heart plummet into his stomach and quickly, he broke into a sprint.   
He reached the fallen form and when Serpine didn’t respond, a crimson gash stained on his head, he felt his already bleeding heart being gouged repeatedly. He scrabbled at the rubble, tearing away flesh and drawing blood, though he barely noticed.   
He finally uncovered Serpine - no, Nerfarin - and cradled his petite figure in his arms.   
“Nerfarin?”   
No response.   
Vengeous shaked him gently. “Nerfarin, come on, wake up!”  
Still, silence.   
Vengeous, almost numb from pain, hid his face in the small man’s torso.   
“You’re not going to cry, are you?”  
Vengeous’s head shot up, to meet Nerfarin’s glistening emeralds of eyes.  
“Oh my gods, you were, weren’t you?”  
Hot rage swarmed Vengeous mind and he glowered at the man. “Oh, you bastard!”  
“What was that? Couldn’t hear it over the sound of your weeping.” Nerfarin mocked.  
He scowled, but stood up, gathering Nerfarin in his arms.  
“I hate you, you know that?”  
“Why were you crying then?  
“I wasn’t crying, it was raining.”  
“I am quite sure they were big tears in those monstrous eyes of yours”   
“It was raining and you were unconscious. You weren’t there.”  
“Oh really? We-“  
“Nerfarin, shut up.”


End file.
